


Sorry, wrong person.

by lervinsmiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dick Pics, I promise this ends happy, In which I don't know what the kids are into these days, M/M, Miscommunication, Nile Dok has the worst luck, POV Changes, Petra is the longest suffering bff, Sexting, Slight pining, Unrequited Crush, surprise...NOT!, what is a snap-chat?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss
Summary: Levi and Erwin have been flirting over text for a while, or have they? College AU light and humorous Eruris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittyboo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/gifts).



> This started as a short drabble prompt for the ever inspiring muse, [@kittyboo8015](https://kittyboo8015.tumblr.com), you are the sunshine of my life.  
> This one got way out of hand and I love it so thank you honey!

Erwin stood in his bathroom, leaning against the counter with his head in his hands.

The door was locked and he briefly considered running a bath and drowning in it to save himself dying from the embarrassment that surely awaited him.

His phone lay on the floor at his feet and began to buzz. It stopped. Buzzed again. And again.

He would not look. He couldn’t face the barrage of texts.

-

In a dorm room 3 miles away, Levi sat on his bed alternating between chewing his thumbnail and worrying his lip.

He and Erwin had been texting all morning and afternoon and he had been ramping up the flirtatious and suggestive messages until the perfect opening had presented itself. Erwin had started talking big trash about his Mario Kart skills and even dared to claim he could “whoop his ass. Any time, any place.”

Levi’s mouth had gone dry as he imagined Erwin throwing him over his knee.

He’d rushed to the communal shower room down the hall and, after carefully checking there was no one else around, took a sly over the shoulder shot in the mirror of his bare ass. His boxer-briefs tucked just under his firm cheeks giving just the right bubble-bottom effect. He was so proud of the shot and sent it off with maybe just a little light adjustment and tweaking with the caption ‘ _ you wouldn’t dare ruin this perfection _ ;p’. 

And then he waited.

But that was 15 whole minutes ago and now Levi was panicking. After 5 minutes of radio silence he assumed Erwin was taking a pic of his own. That had sent Levi in a tizzy of excited daydreaming. But then five minutes stretched into ten and Levi was torn between wondering if Erwin was so eager that he’d started jacking off to his fabulous ass or if he’d scared Erwin off by being too forward too soon. Now that we was nearing 20 minutes without contact he was sure he’d totally gotten his signals crossed and Erwin must not be interested at all.

Had his sarcastic jokes and tongue-in-cheek responses come off as crude and dick-ish rather than cutting and witty? He flicked back through their texts from the day and then the day before and then the previous weeks to see where he had gone wrong, where he had misinterpreted Erwin’s charming one-liners and smiley faces for genuine interest instead of polite civility.

-

30 minutes earlier in the library across campus, Nile sat in the private meeting room furiously texting his errant study partner. He was late. Again. And Nile was seriously concerned that they wouldn’t have time to knock out the rest of the outline for their presentation and start divvying up research assignments before running out of time on their room booking.

He was about to send another pointed reminder that they were supposed to meet 15 minutes ago when a message came through. It was an attachment and Nile grumbled as he tapped it. Probably another dumb meme Erwin hoped would soften the blow but was really just eating up Nile’s data. But as the little loading icon flashed ‘ _ Done!’ _ Nile’s jaw dropped.

-

Erwin’s phone flashed message after message as it buzzed incessantly on the tile floor of his bathroom.

_ <WTF?????> _

_ <Is this a joke?> _

_ <Erwin what the hell???> _

_ <Is that your dick?> _

_ <Where are you???????> _

_ <What do you mean ‘not with my hands’????> _

_ <ERWIN!?!?!?> _

He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is dead. Or, he might as well be.

When Erwin had finally accepted that he couldn’t actually survive in the tiny bathroom he shared with his roommates, he managed to drag himself back to his room and sent Nile an email from his laptop. He was almost too afraid to even touch his phone, let alone look at his messaging app.

He apologized for missing their study meeting. He even offered to finish the entire presentation on his own and give Nile detailed notes on his half to present in class when he was done. He pointedly ignored any mention of the picture he had accidentally sent him. Nile immediately accepted and Erwin began pouring himself into research so that he wouldn’t have to think about the whole terrible event.

For the next week, he barely emerged from his room. He left the house only to attend lectures he couldn’t afford to miss for fear of tanking his GPA and picked up food on his way home to minimize unnecessary trips. He turned off notifications on all of his social media apps and silenced all messages and calls to focus on the monster project he had taken on alone out of shame.

Meanwhile Levi was in a sadness vortex. 

When he hadn’t heard back from Erwin for several hours, Levi had had enough of moping around on his own. He’d stormed to Petra’s dorm and banged down her door until she answered, wide-eyed, still wrapped in a towel with her nails half-painted. 

Levi explained his desperate situation and she had been a good friend, putting everything on hold to make brownies and popcorn and binge trashy paranormal-teen dramas on Netflix with him all night. She even managed to convince Levi to do a face mask with her, citing that stress was bad for your skin and the last things he needed right now were clogged pores and a breakout.

Levi walked back to his room the next morning after consuming way too much breakfast food in the dining hall, having sworn off men for the next semester. Petra had sent him off with encouraging words and a tupperware container of leftover brownies to tide him over. He ate them all by mid-afternoon.

He pretty much moved on after that. He may have stalked Erwin’s social media profiles a bit when he realized he hadn’t gotten any snapchats from the beefy blonde who usually posted a goofy, bed-headed selfie every morning. He even felt a surge of renewed grief at the thought that Erwin had blocked him until he noticed all his accounts were pretty quiet. 

No Facebook Waffle House check-ins with Mike. No Insta posts of his workout routine. No unintelligible sports tweets. Most troubling of all, not a meme in sight on any platform.

Levi felt a cold horror seize his chest. Maybe Erwin had died or met some other misfortune. His brain went through a list of possible accidents, made more vivid by his obsession with forensic crime shows. He could have slipped in the bathroom and cracked his head open and bled out without anyone knowing!

It had been two days since he’d last heard from Erwin. Was it too late to save him?

He texted Hange. 

_ <Hey u seen Blondie?> _

He chewed at his thumbnail and jiggled his foot anxiously as the little dots of the ellipsis did the worm in the bottom left corner of his screen. 

_ <Erwin?> _

_ <Yeah, he was in bio today> _

_ <Why??> _

His blood boiled.

_ <Oh. Cool nvmnd> _

That was it. Erwin was officially a jerk. A douchebag. An irredeemable fuckboi.  

Erwin Smith might be alive and well but he was dead to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like what I do?
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@smiss-miss](https://smiss-miss.tumblr.com)  
> And consider buying me a [coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A0054ZYX)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is thrown and revenge is plotted.

As the weeks slipped by and brought the end of the semester nearer with each passing day, Levi’s anger cooled into a sort of dull resentment. He wasn’t upset at Erwin so much as he was annoyed that he’d wasted his time.

After all the texts and memes he’d sent him over the months, the snaps of his stupidly grinning face and the way his big, blue eyes seemed to light up when he waved at Levi across the campus café; all of it had worked to trick Levi into thinking he was special. That Erwin had seen something in him that he’d convinced himself wasn’t there. 

Something desirable.

But he moved on, begrudgingly and slightly more jaded than before, he picked himself up and carried on with the daily routines of college. He went to classes, studied for his midterms, spent time with Petra and tried desperately not to fight with his roommate over their lack of understanding of personal space and basic hygiene. Through it all, he tried to forget about Erwin Smith.

That proved difficult one Wednesday night after his Modern Lit midterm as he and Petra crammed themselves into her tiny kitchenette to make mac n’ cheese and chocolate chunk cookies from a roll. Levi was trying to curate their playlist for the evening on Petra’s laptop while she stirred way too much butter into their cheese sauce. Suddenly, both of their phones lit up and chirped with activity. Levi froze in his spot and stared at the little notification on his screen before swiping his finger to unlock and read the full message.

_ “End of Semester Throwdown!” _

An invite to a house party. At Erwin’s house. This Saturday. Erwin had invited him to his house for a party.  _ At his house _ .

Levi tried to process. He’d been totally blanked by the absolutely smoking hot Junior and had done his utmost to brush off the disappointment and now,  _ this _ . Levi read every detail in stunned silence. Erwin had clearly just invited the entirety of his friend list judging from the pending respondents on the event page. 

He seethed.

“Petra, give me the cookie dough.” His voice was low and flat, Petra spun around and startled at the look on his face.

“Lee, hun, what is it?” She blindly reached for the log of dough behind her and passed it to his outstretched hand as Levi shoved the screen in her face.

“Oh.” She skimmed the page as Levi bit off a large chunk of the sugary processed paste. “Oh, we have to go.”

_ “What?”  _ Levi sputtered, bits of chocolate flecked around his mouth. “No way, Pet!” He snatched his phone back and hit  _ ‘Can’t go’  _ under the RSVP options. “I don’t want to have to look at his smug, lying face.” He took another bite out of the cookie dough before she could confiscate it from him.

“C’mon Levi,” She cooed, “Don’t you want to at least steal their free beer? It’s not like we’ve got any other plans.” She batted her eyes at him but Levi wasn’t quite moved. 

“Guy flirts with me for months and then ignores me and my phenomenal ass when I’m already practically putty in his hands. No thanks, I think I’ll try to preserve the rest of my dignity.” He huffed in frustration.

Petra got a mischievous look on her face and leaned in conspiratorially. “Then make him sorry he slept on your nudes. Let’s put in an appearance and show Eyebrows what he’s missing.” She waggled her own eyebrows at him and Levi couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. He threw up his hands in defeat and Petra swiped the cookie dough from him in victory.

“Fine!” He sighed, “But if I end up making a fool of myself, it’s on your head, Ral.”

Petra turned back to their neglected mac n’ cheese with a slight flourish.

“I’m gonna need a killer outfit, though.” Levi grumbled as he shoved his phone back in his pocket and hopped down from the counter to fetch bowls and cutlery from the cabinets. “Blondie’s gonna choke on his own drool when I walk through the door.”

Petra snorted as she dished up their dinner, “Aye, aye, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like what I do?
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@smiss-miss](https://smiss-miss.tumblr.com)  
> And consider buying me a [coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A0054ZYX)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party.

Levi perched on the edge of Petra’s bed, chewing on his lip, as he watched the redhead hold an outfit on a hanger up to herself posing in the mirror.

“This isn’t Clueless, y’know.” He grumbled.

Petra spun around and poked her tongue out at him. “So I guess you’re just going in that?” She eyed his slouchy joggers and hoodie.

“No.” He primmed, “I’m borrowing  _ your _ clothes.”

Petra quirked a brow at him as Levi went to her closet and pulled out a couple of items. When she saw what he had picked she beamed whickedly.

“Oh, honey yes!”

-

Nearly two hours later with ensembles complete, hair and makeup in place and half of a bottle of Malibu dispatched between the two of them; “ _ for courage”  _ Petra had urged as Levi chugged down his sad excuse for a pina colada in the cramped kitchen, they were finally on their way to the outskirts of the college campus. 

On these narrow streets, far from Campus security’s jurisdiction, lucky students with healthy bank accounts and parents with deep pockets rented brick houses with quaint wood porches and tidy little backyards. Well, mostly tidy. People were already flowing in and out down the little alleyway between townhouses and leaning against railings with cigarettes dangling from lips and fingertips. 

Levi’s stomach did a little flip and he halted in his tracks but Petra shoved him along.

“We’re going in, Lee.” She hissed in his ear, hand like a vice on his elbow, “And we’re gonna have a nice time.” He could hear the smile in her voice and he gulped, composing himself. 

It was just a houseparty, full of people getting blitzed and celebrating the end of midterms.  _ He  _ was celebrating. He shouldn’t be so jumpy.

So what if his first major crush of his adult life had spiralled out of control and crash landed his heart into a pile of rubble. So what if this party was being hosted by said disastrous crush? No biggie. 

The music thumped and shook the window frames. Tacky scarves, likely scavenged from the local Goodwill hung over the lights and cast colourful glowing patterns on the walls throughout the rooms.

Petra led the way through the crowd of classmates and strangers talking over the music and laughing loudly to the kitchen and, more importantly, the beer. She grabbed them each a red plastic cup and filled them from the keg next to the fridge. They sipped at their beers and ventured out onto the back deck. 

Another speaker pumped music into the yard where more people lounged on plastic chairs gathered around a small fire pit. 

Levi noticed a golden head of hair, illuminated by the flames. With perfect awful timing Erwin looked up and smiled, waved to Levi and made to stand.

“Yeah, I gotta go.” Levi drawled and turned on his heel handing his drink to Petra as he went. She  tried to halt his retreat with both her hands occupied.

Erwin’s smile faltered but he followed Levi into the house, nonetheless.

“Go get ‘im, Tiger.” Petra muttered to herself as Erwin passed her on the steps.

Levi knew it would be shitty to leave Pet here. She would probably enjoy herself better without his mopey ass but it wouldn’t be cool. He definitely didn’t want to talk to Erwin, though. As soon as he’d spotted the blond he knew it had been a mistake to come. He couldn’t handle this. He was far from over him.

He jiggles a door handle, looking for a bathroom to hide in only to find it locked. He weaves through the press of bodies, how can there be so many people here?, and makes it up the stairs only to find Erwin has followed him, cornering him at the top of the stairs. He takes a deep breath and plasters a bored expression on his face. Hopes his desperate and panicked eyes don’t give him away.

Erwin looked down, scanning him. “You look..” He tries to swallow but his mouth has gone totally dry.

His baggy tee was nearly transparent it was so thin. Erwin thought he would be able to see his nipples through it if not for the silky black bomber draped over his shoulders and embroidered with colourful birds. The top barely covered his ass, hugged by ridiculously tight silver spandex. It flattered the swell of his thighs and led Erwin’s eyes up, tantalizing.

“I know.” Levi snipped and turned to saunter away. He’d accomplished exactly what he’d wanted; Erwin was helpless, bi-curious putty in his hand but if he didn’t walk away now he would lose all his nerve and likely his dignity.

Erwin reached out and took Levi’s hand, he froze. Erwin’s hand was clammy and warm as he twined their fingers together and lead Levi through the dim hallway to his bedroom. Erwin let go to make sure the door was locked behind them and Levi took the brief moment to collect his thoughts. 

_ No! _ He wasn’t just going to let Blondie bowl him over with his perfect hair and his charming smile and blue, blue,  _ god, why were they so blue  _ eyes.

He steeled himself and took a deep breath as Erwin turned around and stepped towards him. He threw up his hand in warning.

“What the hell, Erwin?” His voice was a little shaky, a little breathy and not as threatening as he’d hoped. “You can’t just- act all cool and shit like it’s not weird. I mean, how am I supposed to take mixed signals like this?” Erwin had the decency to look abashed at that. Or maybe just confused? He opened his mouth but Levi cut him off, “After, what, the better part of a month of radio silence, you expect me to fall all over you like you didn’t completely shut me down?” Erwin did look truly shocked now, horrified even. His eyes got all vacant-looking and his hand came up to his mouth as his jaw dropped open. 

He staggered a little and dropped down onto his bed, scrubbing his hands over his face and mussed up his hair. Maybe he was more drunk than Levi realised. It made Levi nervous but, fuck he looked good doing it.

_ Pull yourself together! This is your payback!  _

“Oh, Levi,” Erwin whined from behind his hands. He peeked up at him over his fingertips but pinched his eyes closed again immediately. “Oh my god, I never texted you back. Oh my god!” Erwin looked about ready to collapse in on himself but Levi was trying to stay firm and show some self-respect and restraint, anything to not melt at this beautiful blond moron.

“No, you did not.” He pursed his lips and crossed his arms.

Erwin groaned and flopped back onto his bed still covering his face.

Levi fidgeted in place for a moment. “Did you mean to?” 

Erwin groaned again. Levi was confused, curious but he was starting to lose patience.

“And _ …? _ ”

Erwin let one arm flop lamely onto the bed and rubbed at his eyes with the other, like he was trying to rub an image out of his mind. Levi felt truly nervous. He’d probably tried to compose a long rejection letter and lost his nerve. But then why was he trying to drag Levi away from the party with those bedroom eyes?  _ The fuck? _

“I tried to send you a dick pic.” He muttered

Levi felt hot and cold at once. All the blood rushed from his brain, towards his crotch and then did a 180 trying to decipher Erwin’s words.

“You tried?” Levi’s armpits felt itchy, he was completely losing his nerve. Erwin wasn’t making any sense.

“I sent it to the wrong person.” Erwin’s voice was so small he nearly missed it.

“Who?” He whispered. Erwin was peeking through his fingers again and he looked so pained it made Levi’s heart hurt.

“Nile.”

Levi’s head was spinning. He felt his soul leave his body momentarily as he tried to grapple with this new information.

“Nile _ fucking  _ Dawk?” He nearly screamed, “Are you shitting me, Smith?”

Erwin sprung up, hands clenched in fists and his face all red and desperate.

“He was texting me about a study meeting and I accidentally sent it in the chat.” He groaned again. Levi worried he was going to do damage to his skin with how much he was dragging his hands over his face. “I was so embarrassed, I took on our whole midterm presentation on my own. I don’t think I even looked at my phone for a week after that.” 

Levi was still pissed but he had to stifle a bout of laughter. He stood there for a while, stumped for words and then it clicked. Erwin had been all for the sexting until his own stupid luck had gotten in the way.

“Ok, so...can I see it now?”

Erwin nearly choked, eyes bugged out. It was adorable to watch him so flustered and Levi couldn’t have held back the smile spreading over his face if he’d wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like what I do?
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@smiss-miss](https://smiss-miss.tumblr.com)  
> And consider buying me a [coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A0054ZYX)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like what I do?
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@smiss-miss](https://smiss-miss.tumblr.com)  
> And consider buying me a [coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A0054ZYX)


End file.
